The Death of Nappa
by Jaybee4
Summary: Tyki has to search for the innocence Road accidentally lost. Who knew it would be so much trouble? Rated T for safety. One-shot


_**A/N: My brother loves Dragon Ball Z and I love DGM. And thus this story was born. Hope you enjoy it :3 and please review**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything relating to DBZ nor DGM. **_

* * *

~*/The Death of Nappa/*~

Of all the things that could have possibly happened to the innocence, it just had to fall into one of Road's doors. Both uncle and niece stared down into the black abyss until Tyki finally spoke up. "Where does this door lead?"

"...I have no idea."

Tyki sighed. It was just like Road to leave these doors opened everywhere, then bump into someone (himself, for example) and drop the glowing green essence she was about to give to the Earl. "How many times do I have to tell you not to leave these doors open all over the place? Didn't you learn your lesson when you dropped that Allen Walker plushy last week?"

Road grimaced at the horrible memory, but it also gave her an idea. Maybe the tactic she used before would work again... "Tyki~ would you mind getting it back for me. I don't want the Earl to be mad at me." She sniffed quietly, not looking directly into his eyes. "Please, Tyki, for your adorable little niece?"

A loud sigh could be heard throughout the room. "Fine. But this is the last time." Tyki pulled his hair back and placed a top hat over his head. He liked showing off the crosses on his forehead, it made him different, and someone who wasn't to be messed with. His dark skin and golden eyes only added to the effect. "Keep the door open." He said, his body already halfway through. " And if I don't come back, well, good luck telling the Earl."

The last thing he saw was Road's pouting face and the darker scenery turned into a bright one. There was dirt everywhere, with a huge rock (almost a mountain) rose high and tall at his right, casting a shadow over him. He looked around the ground for anything that glowed green. He turned over a few stones close by, but found nothing but a few annoying bugs. "Well, well. Where could it have gone?"

~)oOo(~)oOo(~)oOo(~)oOo(~)oOo(~)oOo(~)oOo(~)oOo(~)oOo(~)oOo(~)oOo(~)oOo(~

Gohan got up on his hands and knees. That attack, which blew up the pillar of rock, nearly took him out. It should have. Being the coward that he was, he didn't feel the right to continue living when his friends had died bravely. He was useless in this battle.

Then he saw it, the small green pebble by his feet. It glowed beautifully and he couldn't resist reaching for it. It wasn't a pebble though, it was something he had never seen before. Holding it in his small hand, he stood and ran back to Piccolo and Krillin before Nappa had another shot at him.

"Stop messing around, Nappa. Finish them already." Vegeta commanded lazily.

The large man chuckled. "With pleasure."

His three enemies tensed. They needed Goku, but he was taking to long in arriving and if he didn't hurry soon, only the two saiyans would be left standing.

Nappa was just about to run at them when something dark contrasting with the area caught his eye. Off to his left, a man in a black suit and tall hat approached them. He moved with grace and calmness, a fact that annoyed Nappa. "My, my." The strange man said. "Am I interrupting a battle here?"

"And who are you supposed to be?" Nappa growled, then smirked. "Don't answer that; you'll be dead soon anyways." He raised an arm and shot a blast of light at the man. "That should teach you to interrupt a battle." Dust and pieces of the ground blew up at the impact, creating a large, brown cloud.

Gohan's face turned pale. An innocent man had just been killed in front of him. He had nothing to do with the battle going on, and now he was simply gone. And they would be next, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin, if Goku didn't hurry up and get there already.

The wind slowly blew away the dirt to reveal the man standing completely unharmed and floating above the crater from the attack. There was not a speck of dust or grim on his perfectly ironed suit. He chuckled lightly as he stepped forward an onto solid ground. "Well, that was interesting. I wonder what kind of world I landed in."

_Another alien?_ Gohan stood, shocked, at the uninjured figure. The thought of surviving that kind of blast without a single scratch was unheard of.

Nappa had also been left speechless, then quickly pointed the scanner covering his eye at him. It beeped for several seconds until it came up with the result of the scan. "He only has a power level of 1000. How did he manage to survive that?"

Vegeta had also stepped forward to take a look at the intruder. He was interested, but once the lowly power lever had been announced, it dissipated. "1000? He is no match for us."

Tyki had been ignoring them once he saw the innocence he had was looking for in Gohan's hand. He took a look at the group of three closer now and noticed how tired and beat up they were. Whatever was going on there, Tyki knew they wouldn't live for much longer in a fight. "Excuse me, boy." He directed his gaze at Gohan. "would you mind returning that to me?"

The boy looked at his hand, then nodded uncertainly. He was afraid of angering the man and possibly making the matter worse.

"Hey! Don't ignore me, now." This was suppose to be Nappa's fight, and being interrupted was one thing he absolutely hated. He took his fighting stance and prepared to kill the nuisance. So what if he had somehow dodged his previous attack, the man still had a power level of 1000 when his easily quadrupled it.

Tyki looked from the bulky saiyan to the tense group. "Tell me, are they a causing a problem here?" Gohan immediately nodded while the other two simply stared back at him suspiciously. "Hmm, then how about a deal? I get rid of this one here," he motioned at Nappa with his head, "and you give back the object you are holding."

"Get rid of me?" Nappa laughed. "A weak human like you, kill a saiyan?"

Piccolo had been deep in thought since before the proposition was made. The green essence seemed very important and despite what Nappa had said about the man being weak, Piccolo could see that there was something dark and powerful in him; the golden eyes showed nothing but. Making his decision, he snatched the innocence from Gohan and held it in front of him. "If you can manage to keep them busy for a few hours, then this is yours."

"A few hours..." Tyki mused. He really couldn't stay there for too long. Road would start to worry and create a ruckus out of this small ordeal. "I'll give you...three hours."

Nappa smirked. "Three hours? You won't even last one."

At Piccolo's agreement, Tyki turned to face his opponent. He bowed gracefully and smiled. "You may start."

The whole gentleman demeanor was beginning to irritate the saiyan. He lunged at him at full speed, reeling his hand back for a punch. A foot away, he shot his fist forward intending to snap the head right off. However, his attack went right through. His mouth fell open as he witnessed his arm faze into the Portuguese man. The top half of the face was covered, but Nappa could still see the evil, demonic grin. Feeling something graze his stomach, he peered down to see once of Tyki's own hand inside of him. Nappa jumped back, patting his torso to make sure it was still intact.

"Was that it?" Tyki asked in disappointment.

"Not even close." Nappa recovered from his shock and took to the air. He hovered high above them. He let his hands light up for another blast, took aim, and fired repeatedly.

This time, Tyki ran out of the way, but his feet walked over the space as if there was an invisible staircase only he could climb. As he moved and avoided the blasts, he went higher to Nappa's level. Once he reached him, he pivoted fast and straight at his enemy. Dark matter enveloped his hand as he brought it forward for his own attack.

Nappa got out of the way with seconds to spare. "Heh. I may not be able to touch you, but you can't touch me either with your speed."

"We shall see." Tyki spread his hands out. Instantly, hundreds of purple butterflies emerged from his palms and filled the air around him.

The scanner Nappa had began beeping. "Impossible!" Every single butterfly was showing a power level of 50. It was a small number but they were everywhere at that point. They fluttered slowly in the sky, easy to avoid. Experimenting, he let one land on his shoulder and grimaced as it bit right through his flesh. He grabbed it and crushed it into pieces.

Knowing he could at least destroy them, he went back to blasting away at any that got near. For hours he kept at it while Tyki continued to make more to send after him. Hidden in the mass of butterflies, Tyki himself would hide and attack himself. He never hit, but it always made Nappa fly backwards into the Tease to bet bitten.

Nappa went crazy with his attacks and shot at every possible direction. He was scratched and bleeding when he had not been able to inflict damage to the other in the slightest. Worse was that his body was hurting and aching from the inside and out. His frustration was rising with every new injury and at his own weakness, and the three hours were almost up.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" He yelled, then dove heading straight to the green alien. His rapid change of opponent caught Piccolo by surprise, not letting him get out of the way. Nappa punched him aside, taking the innocence away. He raised it up for Tyki to see. "I have your important jewel now, and I'm going to crush it!"

Tyki followed him down and landed a few feet away. "It's too late; your time is up."

As he said this, the saiyan's stomach was in horrible pain. He clutched his clothing over that area, dropping to his knees. His eyes shut in pain and finally fell to his side. "W-what...did you do?" He managed to grunt.

The Noah loomed over him. "I made a nest inside of you. My Tease are eating you inside out even as we speak."

Krillin and Gohan stepped away from the yelling and thrashing man, both frightened and curious at what was happening. They watched as the suffering Nappa screamed one last time as his chest erupted and more butterflies flooded out from his within him. They descended again to finish devouring the body and leave nothing left.

The Noah bent down to pick up the innocence that had fallen on the ground and pocketed it. "I have fulfilled my part, and will now take my leave." The Tease flew off the ground and returned to their home in Tyki's palms. He turned away from them and made his way back to the Road's door.

"Wait." Vegeta moved forward from where he had been watching.

Tyki glanced at him and sized the other up. "I have already spent too much time here." Without another word, he left the area and disappeared behind the giant rock pillar. Vegeta flew after him but when he got there, there was no one behind it. He wouldn't have much time to worry about it either; his scanner picked up another strong reading heading towards them.

~)oOo(~)oOo(~)oOo(~)oOo(~)oOo(~)oOo(~)oOo(~)oOo(~)oOo(~)oOo(~)oOo(~)oOo(~

"Why'd you take so long?" Road leaned over the back of a small couch. She had a bored and pouting expression on her face.

"I got a little held back. But it's nothing to worry about." He tossed the innocence to Road, which she caught and turned over in her fingers.

"Thank you Tyki." The girl hopped down and giggled. "Now let's go see if this is the heart." She led him through the hallways, throwing the innocence up and catching it like a ball. "Oh, Tyki?"

"Hmm?"

Road bent her head back to look at him. She grinned. "You seem satisfied about something. Did anything interesting happen?"

"Not much." Tyki confessed. "But I did get to feed my Tease."

Road twirled around so that she walked backwards. "Is that all you did for three hours?"

"Yes."

This time, it was Road that sighed. Tyki needed another hobby. One that didn't include feeding his butterflies.

* * *

**_A/N: Did ya like it? Of course Tyki would have won that battle, he's amazing! *drools at the thought of him* But DBZ is great too, no offense to anyone. Don't forget to review =3_**


End file.
